Gossip Girl
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Barbie faces college life after her breakup with Ken.


Disclaimer: Mattel owns the Barbie doll line. The song used in this fic is "Wake Up," performed by Hilary Duff.

**Gossip Girl**

By Jennifer Collins

The first thought that occurred to Barbie as she woke from her trance- like slumber on Friday morning was that she wasn't with Ken anymore. They were no longer a couple. They had broken up. The second thought she had was how absurd that was. She rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. 9 am.

Barbie groaned. It had been a long time since she'd gotten out of bed that late, but today she really didn't feel like waking up. Not that she'd slept at all.

"Why don't you skip class today?" Summer, her roommate suggested.

Barbie Roberts, who had never missed a class in her life, contemplated this seriously for a moment. Finally, she shook her head. "I have to take that midterm on Thursday. I really shouldn't miss the review…"

Summer nodded sympathetically. "Well, Christie and I are going to the club tonight. You're welcome to join us." She thought for a moment. "Blaine will be there," she added cautiously.

Barbie shook her head. "Thanks, but I think I'll just come back here and study," she mumbled.

"Oh, come on!" Summer protested. "You can study later. Come on, it'll get your mind off things."

"I don't know.." Barbie replied.

Summer shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said before heading out the door.

Suddenly, Barbie's cell phone rang loudly. She picked it up absently. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Barbie! This is Jordan. From biology. Listen, I heard that you and Ken were no longer…. Anyway, I was wondering if I could take you out tonight." _

Barbie pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it dumbfounded for a second before answering, "Gee, Jordan. That's really nice of you to ask, but I have plans tonight." With that, she made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up for her two o'clock class. Before she even reached the hall, her phone was ringing again. With a groan, she sent it to voicemail. By the time she got out of the shower, she already had four more invitations for dates. She decided to turn her cell phone off.

Barbie tugged a brush through her messy, tangled tresses. She looked at herself in the mirror. Aside from her seemingly permanent tear-stained cheeks, she looked the same. She could probably just go to class like normal and maybe it would be as if nothing was wrong. Sighing, she gathered her books and went towards the door. As soon as she opened it, she saw Blaine standing on the other side.

"Uh, hi," He started.

"Hi."

"I missed art history last night, so I have to make it up today. It's in the same building as your math class. I thought you might want a friend to walk with you," He explained.

It took a moment for her to register his offer, and then another for her to ponder the suggestion. She decided that it might not be such a bad idea to have Blaine by her side all the way to the other side of campus. At least nobody would ask her any questions. "Thank you," she said with a nod.

Blaine smiled widely and offered her his arm. Barbie couldn't help but brighten at his friendly enthusiasm, and she barely hesitated before she slipped her arm into his.

The walk across the campus was more painful than she could have imagined. Every time she looked up, somebody was pointing at her and whispering. "Look, there's the girl that broke up with Ken Carson." "Oh my God! Barbie and Ken are over?" "So Ken is single now?" She didn't have it in her to look down, though, so she just tossed her hair over her shoulder and giggled loudly at whatever it was that Blaine was saying.

_There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything about me_

Once they got to the door to Barbie's class room, Blaine gave her a hug and said he'd meet her after class. A small smile played at Barbie's lips as she watched him disappear into the lecture hall. His smile had been genuine, not sympathetic. His conversation had been sincere, not forced. She whirled around into the classroom and was bombarded with questions about Ken and apologies that she was newly single. Most people assured her that wouldn't last long. Barbie just rolled her eyes and smiled politely until the professor started the class.

It was nearly impossible to pay attention. Time creeped by even more slowly today than it did on a normal math class day. It occurred to Barbie that if she went home after class the same thing would happen. She would not get any studying accomplished tonight, that was for sure. At least if she went to the club with her friends she could dance the time away. She reasoned with herself like this for the whole hour until finally the torturous class was over.

She waited patiently for Blaine in the hall, grabbing her phone and pretending to text so that no one would approach her in the meantime.

Blaine was delighted to see her waiting for him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed tightly. "How was class?"

"Boring. How about yours?"

Blaine laughed. "Same. Look, I know you're not going to the club with us, but-"

"Actually I changed my mind," She interrupted him. "I am coming."

Blaine flashed her a wide grin. "Cool."

Barbie smiled back. No way was she going to mope around tonight.

_Give me a dance floor  
Give me a DJ  
Give me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
Need to get away tonight_

She pulled her bag over her shoulder. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great."

"Okay, I just need to get my keys and change." She winked. "I hope you don't mind riding in a pink corvette."

Blaine laughed. "Not at all," he promised.

They stopped in front of the door to her dorm room. "I'll just be a minute." She quickly changed into a tight pink top and denim miniskirt. She ran the brush once more through her hair and then decided to pull it up into a ponytail. A cozy pair of boots finished the ensemble. Before she left the bedroom, she smeared some gloss on her lips and blended soft pink coloring onto her eyes and cheeks.

_I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it alright  
I know I've made mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's okay_

"Wow, you look amazing," Blaine told her once she was ready.

Barbie smiled flirtatiously. "Why, thank you!"

It didn't take them long to get to the club. A whole group of Barbie's friends were standing outside when she pulled into the parking lot. Summer's mouth dropped open when she saw her brother get out of Barbie's car. "I thought you weren't coming," Summer said, eyeing them suspiciously.

Barbie shrugged. "I changed my mind."

"Well, I'm glad," Christie said, taking Barbie by the shoulders and urging her into the club.

Barbie was glad for the loud music and crowded dance floor. At least nobody would say anything stupid to her here. Besides, if she just acted like her normal self, nobody would think that she was spending her time pining away for her ex.

_Wake up  
Wake up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight_

Christie claimed one of the large orange plush couches for their group and Barbie eagerly sat down with her friends. She put on a smile and laughed encouragingly at what she hoped were the right intervals as her friends chattered loudly over the music.

"Who wants to dance?" She asked after awhile.

Christie and Steven got up to join her and Blaine followed. Summer put up a struggle as Barbie grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, but she knew it was just a show. Summer was a great dancer, and she liked to party just as much as any of them.

The dance floor was fairly crowded with enthusiastically moving bodies as they approached, but the crowd parted to let them through. The DJ was yelling something about the song that had just ended, and another fast beat started up instantly.

Barbie looked around her as she danced and she was grateful that not everybody was looking at her. This was actually turning out to be a pretty good idea, and Barbie was glad she came.

_The city's restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
They're sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away tonight_

Barbie stiffened when she felt Blaine bump into her, obviously on purpose. Nobody else seemed to care, though, so she bumped him back. They moved playfully like that for awhile until Summer jumped in between them and they each took one of her arms and swung her back and forth.

_I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it alright  
I know I've made mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's okay_

After about four songs, the group of friends had tired each other out and they wandered off the dance floor to the bar area, all laughing. There wasn't a table big enough for all five of them available, so Barbie sat with Summer and Blaine while Christie and Steven took a smaller table nearby.

_Wake up  
Wake up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight_

"I'll get us all drinks," Blaine offered, and Summer and Barbie nodded appreciatively.

As soon as he was at the bar, a familiar face came over to their table. "Hey, girlfriends!"

"Teresa!" Barbie exclaimed as the petite brunette plopped into Blaine's vacant chair. "I didn't realize you were here."

"I just got here." Teresa glanced at Summer and nodded slightly to her left.

Summer tried to be nonchalant as she looked, but Barbie didn't miss the expression in her face as she quickly turned away.

"What's going on?" She asked with a laugh, turning her head. Her heart sank almost to her knees and her breath froze as she saw what her friends had obviously not wanted her to see.

In the corner, past the bar area, stood Ken. He was backed up against a wall and three younger girls were giggling flirtatiously. They were completely absorbed in whatever it was he was saying, and he was obviously enjoying the attention.

"Oh," Barbie said quietly. "I guess someone moved on quickly."

"Well, he's not the only one," Summer said as she opened her compact to check her makeup.

"What are you talking about?" Barbie pressed.

Teresa bit her lip.

"Tell me!" She urged.

Summer looked down. "It's just… a lot of people are saying that you dumped Ken for Blaine."

"What?" Barbie was furious.

Teresa waved her hand. "Oh, who cares what they think?"

Summer shrugged. "I'm just sayin.'"

Barbie folded her arms crossly.

"You know the truth, and your real friends know the truth," Teresa pointed out.

"No, we don't. You never did tell us why you guys broke up," Summer said. Teresa shot her a dirty look.

Barbie thought for a second that she might be sick.

_People all around you everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody's watching like you're some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now_

Just then Blaine returned to the table. "Three sodas," He said as he placed Barbie's in front of her. "Oh, hey Teresa."

"Hi," she said.

Barbie stood up. "I think I'm gonna go."

Blaine frowned. "What's the matter?"

Barbie shook her head. "Nothing. I just need to study, that's all."

"Okay. Well, I'll come with you if you want."

"No. Can you catch a ride home with Summer? I just need to be by myself."

Summer nodded quietly.

Barbie's heart would have broken at the crestfallen look on Blaine's face as she walked away from them, but it had already shattered once less than twenty-four hours ago, and then again when she saw Ken with those girls.

_Wake up  
Wake up  
Wake up  
Wake up_

_Wake up  
Wake up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on  
Anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah tonight_

Barbie pulled out of the parking lot and drove to her building as fast as she could before the tears would fall. Before she even got out of the car, she realized that she didn't want to be home when Summer returned. She'd have a million questions for sure. Barbie reluctantly decided that she would go to the library. She did need to study after all. Hopefully the quiet atmosphere would allow her to concentrate, but somehow she didn't think so. It was the best choice she had, though, so she decided to go with it. She ran into her room only to grab her books before she got back into her car and drove away.

There was nobody at the library except for a desk clerk when she arrived and she found that she was grateful for that. She wordlessly moved to a table in the far corner and pulled her textbook out of her bag. She then grabbed a pencil and notebook paper, but of course her mind wouldn't stay on the subject. She absently twirled a strand of hair around her finger and chewed on the pencil eraser as she stared blindly at the textbook.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been staring at the book in her trance- like state, but she snapped out of it when a tall figure approached her from behind.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Barbie looked up and was shocked to see Ken hovering over her. He didn't wait for her answer. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. "What are you studying?"

"Math. I have a midterm next week," she mumbled. Her voice sounded strange to her own ears.

Ken nodded. "I remember. What class again?"

"Algebra."

Ken smiled weakly. "You have Professor Gilbert, right? I took that test last semester. I can help you study if you want."

Barbie stared at him, not comprehending.

"I know math isn't your best subject," Ken joked awkwardly.

Barbie realized that he was waiting for an answer. She tapped her pencil against the notebook paper a few times. He was right. Math wasn't her best subject, and algebra was like a foreign language to her even on the days she could concentrate.

"I thought you were partying at the club," Barbie said lamely.

"Nah. I'm not really in a partying mood. Besides, those girls were really annoying."

Barbie sighed with relief.

"How about you? I thought you were out with Blaine."

Barbie shook her head. She wondered how much of the rumors Ken had heard. "It wasn't a date," she said, almost defensively. Then she added, just in case, "We're just friends."

Ken nodded. "About algebra….." he said after a few moments of awkward silence. He looked down at Barbie's books.

"You really want to help me study?"

Ken turned his head towards her. "Of course. We are still friends."

Barbie managed a weak smile. "Really?"

Ken nodded his head, swallowing hard. "We'll always be friends," he said softly.

Barbie's smile grew. "I could use the help," she admitted.

"Okay then. Let's start."

Barbie rested her chin on her hand and looked to where Ken was pointing at the book as he began to go into an explanation about things she didn't understand. She thought that there were a lot more things she didn't understand than just algebra, but at least this was a start.


End file.
